


Why on the bed? 为什么在床上？

by preciousjade



Category: Hannibal(TV)
Genre: Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, I didn't plan this., M/M, Masturbation, Punishment, Spanking, hot cheetos, how did this happen?, slight daddy kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousjade/pseuds/preciousjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal在他的高订床单上发现了一些热奇多屑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why on the bed? 为什么在床上？

**Author's Note:**

Hannibal和Will正在从机场回家的路上。我们的医生刚从在堪萨斯召开的一个为期三天的心理学学术会议上回来。Will必须得承认，虽然自己备受相思的煎熬，但他还是很高兴能拥有一些留自己支配的时间。

Hannibal不在家给生活带来了诸多变化。但只有这点让Will乐在其中——想吃什么再也没人限制了！他已经大吃了一通麦当劳巨无霸，还有——嘿嘿，还有差不多三包热奇多。

那些热奇多！

“卧槽！” Will脱口而出。

医生充满关心地转身看向他，“怎么了，我亲爱的？”

“没什么，忽然想起临走的时候好像忘关电视了。”Will极力装得像一点，希望他别追问下去。可他丈夫Hannibal·不见黄河不死心·Lecter的称号可不是浪得虚名。

“算了吧，亲爱的。你骗得了别人，骗不了我。”

年轻男人感觉自己的双手不由自主地攥紧了方向盘。“Well, Lecter-Graham医生，如果我没弄错的话，你才是那个说我们对彼此已经了解到了可以欺骗或者决定对方的人。”

“你说得对。”Hannibal觉得目前的形势对自己似乎有些不利，还是换个话题比较好。

“你有没有想我呢？”

“哼，你能不能问些有新意的问题？”

年长男人沾沾自喜地笑了。

“我知道你想我。你那打个不停的电话和隔一个小时就来的短信说明了一切。”

“我——我在担心你嘛。况且，你每次出差的时候我都会这么做好吗，别说得这好像是什么大惊喜似的。”Will手忙脚乱地解释着，而我们的好医生可不会放过这个戏弄他的好机会。 

“或许下次你可以陪我一起去。”

“我干嘛要去？就为了在你出去开学术会议的时候在宾馆房间里闷一整天？”

“我们可以夜间活动，亲爱的。”

“大部分时间都会被你那些同事给围个水泄不通吧。你似乎忘了你有多迷人。”

“那我们就一整晚都呆在房间里。我保证我们可以想出很多让我们忙起来的事情。其中之一就是我最喜欢的巧克力酱。”

Will的脸几乎可以和一只熟透的番茄媲美了，“我就知道你还是这副德行。”

“我还知道你还是那个可笑的老流氓。”

Hannibal佯装惊讶地吐吁了一口气，“William！我认为我们应该严格保证只在卧室里进行辱骂。”

这让另外一个男人更大声地从鼻子里哼了一声。

“我刚才说的没错，你就是个可笑的流氓。”

医生有些不自然地笑了，他打开车载音响开始播放编号为BWV 988的巴赫作品《哥德堡变奏曲》。剩下的车程，他都在一边跟着音乐轻声哼唱，一边用手指轻敲膝盖打着节拍。

 

———

 

他们一踏进家门，Hannibal的头等大事就是冲进浴室洗澡。无论是和一大群人挤在一个小地方好几个小时，还是闻了一路他宝贝丈夫身上可怕的巨无霸味儿，对我们整洁成癖的医生来说都简直神TM难受。

Will正在楼下开一瓶Hannibal最喜欢的巴塔-蒙哈榭园产葡萄酒，忽然听到一声绝望的怒吼：“Will Lecter-Graham你给我滚出来!”

这只能说明一件事，那些该死的热奇多被发现了！

“真他妈倒霉，”他出声骂道，然后光速冲向楼上卧室。

“我在这，怎么啦？”他努力装得更无辜一些。Hannibal只穿着一条黑色丝绸睡裤，头发也没来得及梳，还有些水珠不时顺着没擦干的上身滴下来。

“你还敢跟我装相？！”

Will心虚地低下头瞅着地板，全然不敢看他。

“你要不要跟我解释一下，这些热奇多屑究竟怎么跑到我的Charlotte Thomas私人订制床单上的？看在老天爷的分上，这床单里可织的有有货真价实的金线！”

这番来势汹汹的怒吼把年轻男人惊得直咧嘴。他知道Hannibal这下彻底被惹恼了——因为他居然频频爆粗，口音也愈发浓重了。

“我很抱歉。我也不想让这件事发——”

“我已经警告过你好几次别在床上吃东西！”医生揉着自己的鼻梁，懊恼地长叹一声。

Will因畏惧而后退了一步。他俩都沉默了一会儿。一时间，两人之间的空气似乎厚重得让他喘不过来气。

“William，我想我是时候改变一下惩罚的方式了。”他狠狠地加重了“惩罚”这个词的发音，这让Will不由得用力咽了一口唾液，轻轻攥紧了手指。

Hannibal在床脚的软榻上坐下，招手示意Will靠近自己。“脸朝地跪下。”威尔几乎没有挣扎就照他说的做了。

“我一允许你起来，你就去脱光衣服，然后回到现在跪的位置继续跪着。你跪着的时候我会把寝具都换掉。你明白了吗？”

Will用点头作答，可是Hannibal并不满意。“William,我在问你问题。你明白吗？”

“是的, daddy,我明白了。”

“乖男孩,现在你可以起来了。”

脱衣服的时候Will起初有些犹豫，但是他再次选择了服从。脱光衣服之后他回到了Hannibal命令他呆的地方。

虽然他是伏跪着的，但余光还是能隐约瞥见Hannibal整理床铺的身影。Will觉得他理好床铺所花的时间仿佛像好几个小时一样难捱。

Hannibal坐回软榻上，凝神端详着眼前跪着的男人。他知道他在害怕，但并不是害怕他即将对他施行的惩罚，而是因为他刚才对他犯下的过失做出的反应。

“我不在的时候，你在床上吃了几次东西？”

“四次，daddy.”他轻声说。

“大声点，男孩。”

“四次，daddy.”他抬高声音重复了一遍。

“五次。”

“你是不是忘了什么事情，男孩？”

“五次，daddy.”

“四天里吃了五次。好。我该怎么惩罚你呢，我不听话的小男孩？”

“我不知道，daddy.但是无论如何，如你所愿。”

“本应如此。”Hannibal抬起一条腿翘在另一条腿上，“William,看着我。”

Will微微抬眼，从他浓密纤长的睫毛后看向他，羞得满脸通红。他知道这次他的伴侣做得太过了。从前这可都是Will要求的，这次他居然问也不问一声就这么玩起来了。他不会伤害他的，至少不会让他伤得太重，对吧？

“我的男孩，你可真是既淘气又不肯听话。你趁我不在时家的时候每在床上吃一次东西，我都要打你十下屁股。”这句话让Will不由得倒抽一口凉气。

“你之前也不是没被打过屁股。但这次我可不会只用手打你，最后还要用皮带。我猜你可能是觉得我用手打得太舒服了，才会屡教不改。好了，我亲爱的男孩，现在去壁橱里挑一条皮带过来。”

Hannibal注视着他那认真思索挑哪条才好的伴侣。他最后决定挑一条棕色的，印象中这似乎是医生最喜欢的一条。

“过来，趴在我腿上。”

年轻男人的脚步开始变得有些不稳了，跌跌撞撞地走过来攀上这个食人魔的膝头。医生用手指爱抚Will，在他背上印上属于自己的浅痕。这引得Will不住地颤抖。

“我让你自己选。你想让我先用手还是先用皮带？不过记住每样都要挨五十下。”

共情者现在就开始直喘粗气了。然而真正的乐趣还在后头呢。

“请先用皮带打我，daddy.”

“真会选。但你自己想想，哪怕你稍微用点心听我说话，事情就不会变成这样了。还记得你的安全词吗？”

“铅笔。”

“很好。既然我们都准备好了，那我就开始了。你要对我打的每一下都充满感激，明白吗？”

“明白，daddy.”

Hannibal一手把住Will的背防止他乱动，另一只手扬起皮带。

开始的几下简直可以用轻柔来形容，但是Will知道Hannibal最喜欢玩那套欲扬先抑的把戏。

整个卧室里回荡着皮带抽在屁股上的啪啪声和低低的呜咽声。Will暧昧地尖叫出声。

“太感谢你了，daddy！”

他们已经打到了第二十下，Will的屁股早已红肿不堪，但他高高的勃起却无比坚挺。即使屁股疼得厉害，但Will知道这个程度的疼痛他还受得了。最疼的一次还在后面，而且就快来了。他的安全词不过是摆设。

Hannibal在第二十五次抡起巴掌之前说他会把最疼的那下留到最后打。他逐渐减少了手头的力气。Hannibal总是善于抓住最后的机会占便宜，他开始用空闲的那只手在Will身上游走起来。而每巴掌都让Will疼得龇牙咧嘴，他不由自主地感激起每次手起掌落间的那点空隙。Hannibal不得不承认，他自己的手都打得有点酸了。

共情者的性欲已经被完全点燃了，他猜自己已经变成了一个越挨打越兴奋的小骚货，就像Hannibal在床笫之间最喜欢称呼他的那样。

只剩最后一下了，这一下肯定疼到无以复加。

“你做的非常好，我的男孩。你乖乖受罚的样子简直让daddy为你骄傲。”

Will泄出一声轻柔的呜咽。

“求你了，daddy. Please！”他几乎是抽噎着说出这句话。

整人专家Hannibal充满恶趣味地笑了，露出了锋利的牙齿。“你想要什么，William?你知道除非你确切地告诉我你想要什么，不然我可不知道怎么做。”

“我——我想要高潮，” Will几乎用尽全身力气才说出口。

“我不是不知道这次惩罚你是为了给你一个教训。但是谁让我太爱宠你了呢。”他俯下身，衔住年轻男人的耳朵用牙齿轻轻厮磨，这下他真的大声呻吟起来。

“我来告诉你怎么做。你现在可以抚慰自己，但没有我的允许你不许射。等快来的时候告诉我。”

“Thank you, daddy.” Will早就等不及了，话音刚落便伸手握住了自己的勃起。他舒服得发出了几声呻吟，意识到之后又竭力忍着不发出声音。但在揉搓阴茎顶端的时候，他还是没有忍住轻唤了几声“daddy”，这在Hannibal听来简直如同天籁一般。

当Will沉浸在自己的世界里时，心理学家已经被眼前的美景震撼了。濒临高潮边缘的Will美得让他移不开视线。

“Daddy,我——我就要射——”他的最后一个字被愉悦的呻吟淹没。

“记住了，你现在还不能射。”他让Will在高潮边缘继续煎熬着。“你感觉到我扇你屁股的时候，就可以射了。”

Hannibal把手举得足够高，扇下来绝对天摇地动。一记响亮的巴掌声后，Will大声哭叫起来。

他觉得眼前发白。他感觉自己被撕裂成了两部分，一部分疼得撕心裂肺，另一部分攀上了极乐。

他花了很长一段时间才恢复神智。他发现自己已经被Hannibal抱到床上躺下了。年长些的男人正在用毛巾为他擦洗身体。

“你醒了，Will.现在感觉还好吗？”

在这当口上，他竟找不到合适的话作答。他决定只是点点头。

“虽然这次和以往不同，但我还是一样宠爱你的，我亲爱的男孩。” 

Will感觉眼皮变得很沉。他坠入梦乡前听到的最后一句话就是Hannibal轻柔的声音，“现在好好休息吧，吾爱。”

**Author's Note:**

> 无比真挚地感谢phantomlove908.没有她和她的支持就没有这篇文章。


End file.
